


The Strongest Bot In The Universe

by YesIWriteFanfiction



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Validation, sad swerve is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 12:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17898527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesIWriteFanfiction/pseuds/YesIWriteFanfiction
Summary: Swerve is feeling down and it's up to you to cheer him up





	The Strongest Bot In The Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Another thing I wrote on my blog on Tumblr and decided to upload on here.

It had been a long day at the bar and multiple fights had broken out during it. For some reason everyone seemed in a bad mood and ready to throw punches left and right at slightest provocation. This made Swerve feel tired. Very tired. So he had decided to close the bar early, much to the dismay of some of the patrons. They had complained and called him a killjoy, a real loser. And while Swerve knew they were just drunk and probably didn’t mean what they said it still hurt.

Hours after the comment he sat by himself in his habsuite, sitting on the berth while hugging a pillow. He should just get over it. Shrug it off. But… it was hard. Because he sometimes felt the same way about himself. Amongst all these amazing bots on the ship, who was he? A nobody. Nothing special. He couldn’t burst into flames or handle a sword. He was just… Swerve. And it hurt to think that way.

He flinched when the door to the habsuite suddenly opened but relaxed upon seeing it was only you, his conjux. You smiled at him but upon seeing his obviously distressed state your smiling face turned into concern.

“Babe? Are you alright?” you asked, taking one of his servos in yours.

“Ah, yeah! Totally! Never been better!” Swerve lied while smiling. “Just been a long day, that’s all! But otherwise I am fine as can be!” His lies didn’t convince you, not one bit, so you carefully sat down right beside him on the berth. Knowing that you had seen right through him his smile faltered and he looked down onto the floor. “Well, maybe not as fine as can be. Perhaps a lil bit down. Yeah, a lil. But it’s nothing serious, just me being silly”. He tried to laugh it off but his laugh only came out as awkward and forced so he buried his face in the pillow he was hugging. You threw your arm around his shoulder and brought him in for a hug.

“Oh Swerve, your feelings aren’t silly. If you’re not feeling good then there must be something bothering you. So, can you please tell me what’s wrong?” Swerve glanced up from the pillow before burying his face in it again. You were looking at him with such concerned optics and he couldn’t help but feel guilty over making you worried.

“I-I just got told some things at the bar and…” he paused and he could feel himself tearing up. “It just got to me for some reason. It was just some dumb drunken babbling but it just got me and now I don’t know how to make the bad feelings go away and I feel so silly because I should be stronger than this and-” Swerve couldn’t finish the sentence because he had started to cry and a sob rocked through his entire body. Primus, he felt weak. He felt you gently pick him up and put him in your lap, hugging him tight as you nuzzled your face into him.

“Babe, love of my life, darling, handsome” you started and you kissed him after saying each nickname. “I adore you. You make me laugh and smile like nobody else. You make me feel me stronger and weaker than ever before at the same time because when I look at you I am filled with such strength and courage but my knees go weak when I see you smile because it’s so beautiful and I feel so overwhelmed by my love for you. That’s why I think you are the greatest bot I’ve ever met because no one else can make me feel that way, only you can do it. So when you feel like you can’t take it anymore, when you feel weak, I want to be there for you. I want to be your rock. Because no one can do everything by themselves. You are amazing. Unique. Smart. Funny. Very handsome. And sometimes you need a little support. So here I am”

Swerve was still crying but his violent sobbing had calmed down and while tears were still streaming down his face they were tears of joy, not distress. You made him feel so special. You could have chosen any bot on the ship and you chose him. The minibot barman who talked to much. He couldn’t help but smile into the pillow that was now wet with his tears. He loved you so much.

“Thank you…” he said before lifting up his head and facing you. “Thank you so much for being here for me” You smiled at him in response before giving him a big kiss on the lips.

“Any time Swerve”

“I love you”

“I love you too”

And like that Swerve felt like the strongest bot in the universe.


End file.
